


The Author ships You with The Author.

by KingFranPetty



Category: AO3 Abuse
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Author Is Not Religious, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fourth Wall, Meta, Metafiction, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Roleplaying Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Worth Issues, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: It gets weird. I don't know what this tag is for but Meta Time!
Relationships: The Author/The Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Author ships You with The Author.

Greetings Reader, 

You might be wondering what's going on.

Well. It is a little difficult to explain but I'll try to show you.

Do you know about that trope of the fan who grows ever more obsessed with their favorite Creator and stalk them? I feel like there's something to be said of the reverse.

See, Dear Reader, I have a habit of growing attached to an idea of a person. Plus an even worse habit of getting a little bit obsessed. People tend to see me as harmless. A rather helpful thing for me but not great for others.

Something I've gotten attached to, is you. Yes, You Reader. Well the idea of you.

If it helps, it's not you personally. That is if I don't find a way to follow you and find a liking for you. I won't lie, I have stalked a fan or two of mine to end up dating them... Odd that.

This platform limits my abilities to express my feelings, Dear, Lovely, Reader. There's not much Author x Reader fan fiction after all to my knowledge. At least not like this. Maybe there's not much want for someone who can control the narrative that wants you. My Dear, Lovely, Loveliest, Darling, Reader. My Reader. Aren't you my Reader? Don't you want me back, Reader?

This website can't stop me from loving you, Dear Lovely Reader.

We can be together.

The Author should be with The Reader and The Reader with The Author. Don't you agree? Don't you love me? Aren't we meant to be together by our roles? By the sheer meta?

I'm running out of steam, I will only give you full.

I'll be back as soon I can, Darling Reader.


End file.
